thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Valolf
Biography Valolf was born long ago in the year 218 AA to the previous Magnar, Noregg. Destined to be the Magnar, at first the young boy was nothing but a disappointment. Valolf was not quick, nor was he was he fast. He displayed no exceptional abilities as a warrior, though he appeared to be a decent hunter. At the age of seven, Valolf’s magical abilities began to manifest. Small animals began to follow him wherever he went, taming them with relative ease. Known as a skinchanger, Valolf would dominate various animals over the years, with dozens dying before their master finally fell. At the age of six, tragedy would strike Valolf. Knowing that a select few of the skinchangers were greenseers, the boy just knew that he had to have this ability as well... though it lay dormant. Drinking a special tonic to induce visions, Valolf’s head was immediately plagued with what seemed like a thousand voices. Visions flashed in front of his eyes, unknown places and unknown people invading his mind. Blood began trickling from his eyelids, and his eyes burned with a pain as if they were alight. Desperate to end the pain, the young boy began to claw at his eyes while the voices in his head drowned out Valolf’s screams. Eventually the visions faded, and the pain left with them. Wiping the blood from his eyes, the boy was horrified to find that no matter how much blood he wiped away, his vision remained blank. Valolf had awoken his greenseer abilities, but had payed for it with his sight. His first controlled visions where of blood raining at the wall, being circled by a flock of crows. When Jormun Redbeard asked his father to pledge himself to his cause, Valolf begged him not to leave. The Magnar dismissed his concerns, and marched to the Wall, never to return. Valolf, at the age of six, was crowned Magnar of the Thenns. His mother did most of the ruling for him until his sixteenth birthday, leaving Valolf to spend most of his days in the woods, communing with animals of the forest. Under his command, the Thenns lived a rather peaceful existence. Valolf mostly turned his focus inward, urging his people to concentrate on what they already had. More mines for copper and tin opened up, and the permanent settlements of the Thenns began to grow. The decades passed, and the Thenns grew. After the decades, Valolf’s family began to grow old and die around him. The last of his parthers died in her fifties, and the last of his sons died ten years later. Sixty years old, Valolf began to grow inward. There was no Thenn left alive from when he was born, and his loved ones were nearly all dead. Over the years, even his grandsons and granddaughter began to grow old, the prime of their lives beginning to fade. Why had the Gods allowed him to remain? They were saving him, Valolf told himself. There was one last task the Old Gods had for him. Only then would he be allowed to have his peace. When Hadrin asked his support, Valolf did not want to oblige him. He’d seen dark omens at the Wall, though for crow or freefolk he knew not. His grandsons, desperate for glory, begged their Magnar to allow them to march with the King Beyond the Wall; Valolf would not deny them. Accompanying the party in the form of a wolf, the Magnar died his fifth death during the battle. Valolf cursed himself for allowing his grandsons to march to their deaths, for being too old to die along with them. Since then, Valolf has sat in the Valley of Thenns, sifting through his visions to attempt to discern what is to come. Timeline 218 AA: Valolf is born. 224 AA: Valolf prematurely awakens his greensight abilties, blinding him in the process. 225 AA: Valolf warns his father not to march with Redbeard due to his visions. His father dies, leaving Valolf the Magnar to be guided by his mother. 235 AA: Valolf's time under a "regent" ends, leaving him with absolute power. 237 AA: Valolf has his first son. 239 AA: Valolf's twins, a girl and a boy, are born. 257 AA: Valolf's first son falls ill and dies. 271 AA: The last parther of Valolf's dies. 275 AA: Valolf's daughter dies in an ambush from a neighboring tribe. 282 AA: Valolf's last son passes in his sleep. 292 AA: Valolf's grandsons join Hadrin's wildling army, with the Magnar accompanying them in the form of a wolf. 296 AA: Valolf's grandsons are all slain in battle against the Night's Watch, as is his wolf. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=7odnqjcmmm&f=373636631146937602 Jolaf, Valolf's Great Grandson: Warrior (Unarmed) Drarik, Valolf's Great Grandson: Wanderer Asla, Valolf's Great Granddaughter: Hunter Bronzehorn, Valolf's current skin. A very large stag with unusually dark horns. Flurry, Valolf's second skin. A medium sized white rabbit. Blackhoof, Valolf's third skin. An elk with unsually long legs. Captain, Valolf's fourth skin. A sparrow that somehow managed to make its home beyond the Wall. Brightpaw, Valolf's fifth skin. A light grey wolf with white paws. Flutter, Valolf's sixth skin. A very inquisitive raven. Ash, Valolf's seventh skin. A young, dark shadowcat. Braavos, Valolf's eighth skin. A huge mammoth with grey fur marked with streaks of white. Talon, Valolf's ninth skin. A rugged golden eagle. Category:Beyond the Wall Category:Wildling Category:Thenn